El diario del capitán Kite
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Kite y sus compañeros comienzan su viaje de regreso a casa.


**El diario del capitán Kite**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Notas: **Basado en Another Story, la segunda película y el primer ova de ShinTeni.

* * *

_«Septiembre 15, 2 de la tarde._  
_Después de duras pruebas, nuestros esfuerzos dieron fruto y logramos adquirir nuestro propio navío. Hoy comenzaremos el viaje a casa.» _

—¿Vamos a volver en _esto_? —preguntó Hirakoba mirando el viejo bote de madera con el ceño fruncido.

—No parece ser el mejor barco —comentó Tanishi, con su vista puesta en las demás embarcaciones ancladas en el muelle. A su lado, Shiranui asintió con su cabeza.

—Creo que prefiero volver al templo —dijo Kai, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Kai-kun —intervino Kite, cansado de escuchar las quejas. Habían trabajado muy duro para conseguir el dinero suficiente para regresar a casa y aunque sin duda la embarcación que habían conseguido distaba mucho de poder compararse con los grandes barcos pesqueros que podían ver en el puerto, les había costado menos que los pasajes, para los cuales sin duda necesitarían seguir como esclavos de aquellos monjes por al menos un mes más—. Te haré comer goya.

Hirakoba rió, luciendo contento de no ser el amenazado en esta ocasión. Kai tragó saliva y permaneció inmóvil.

—Yo no llamaría esto un barco —pronunció Chinen, indiferente a la discusión, mientras se inclinó para examinar la embarcación con mayor detalle.

—Tampoco es una lancha —comentó Aragaki, suspirando.

—Es prácticamente una balsa —se quejó Hirakoba.

—Vamos a regresar a casa —dijo Kite con firmeza, interrumpiéndolos—. Ahora, por favor, suban y comiencen a remar.

* * *

_«Septiembre 15, 8 de la noche (aprox.)_  
_Noche calma, clara, sin viento. La tripulación está cansada, por lo que descansaremos unas horas y continuaremos una vez amanezca.» _

—No es sensato continuar sin ver bien hacia dónde vamos —dijo Kite, cruzando sus brazos mientras miraba a todos, agradeciendo el suave brillo de la luna—. Dormiremos por turnos y mañana continuaremos.

—¿Decidimos con piedra, papel o tijera? —cuestionó Kai, evidentemente de acuerdo con la decisión de Kite.

—Puedo tomar el primer turno para vigilar —añadió Chinen—, no tengo sueño.

—Nosotros podemos hacer el último —dijo Aragaki, siendo apoyado de inmediato por Shiranui.

—Solo estás diciendo eso porque no quieres remar —murmuró Hirakoba, ajeno a los planes para descansar, mirando de reojo a Kite.

—¿Dijiste algo, Hirakoba-kun? —cuestionó Kite, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Nop, nada.

—Si tienes tantas fuerzas para bromear —dijo Kite, suspirando—, serás el primero en remar mañana.

—¡Eso es injusto!

* * *

_«Septiembre 16, 11 de la mañana (aprox.)._  
_Tenemos el viento en popa. Probablemente llegaremos en menos de veinticuatro horas.» _

—Ah —suspiró Hirakoba, cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba la brisa—, esto está mejor.

—Quizás el viento nos llevará directo a casa —dijo Kai con una sonrisa— o al menos nos ahorrará mucho trabajo.

—No fue así cuando nos tocó remar —se lamentó Tanishi. Chinen asintió con su cabeza y Aragaki y Shiranui suspiraron; ellos tampoco habían tenido tal suerte durante su turno.

—Esto cuenta como entrenamiento —pronunció Kite, de buen humor por la forma en que la corriente los estaba llevando en la dirección correcta, mas sin olvidar que no debía permitir que esa actitud relajada se apoderara de todos—. Ustedes dos —continuó, señalando a Hirakoba y a Kai—, continúen remando.

* * *

_«Septiembre 16, 7 de la noche (aprox.)._  
_El clima ya no está de nuestra parte, pero hemos enfrentado los más fuertes vientos con valentía y seguimos en curso.» _

—¡No quiero morir aquí! —gritó Tanishi, aferrándose a los bordes de la embarcación como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La fuerza del viento había incrementado de una forma notable y con este, la fuerza de las olas también.

La pequeña embarcación se había convertido en un juguete del océano, meciéndose con brusquedad mientras la corriente decidía su dirección sin que ellos pudiesen hacer nada para cambiar su rumbo o para cubrirse de las altas olas que los golpeaban ocasionalmente.

Pero iban en el camino correcto, creía Kite, por lo que el pánico de Tanishi —y los ocasionales gritos de Kai, Hirakoba y Aragaki— eran exagerados. Al menos Shiranui y Chinen estaban manteniendo la calma y habían tenido la sensatez de atar las maletas de todos al bote una vez el viento había comenzado a arreciar.

—Tranquilícense —ordenó Kite, mirando de reojo hacia las figuras borrosas de sus compañeros. Maldita agua y la forma en que cubría sus gafas—. A esta velocidad nos ahorraremos algunas horas de camino.

Al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

_«Septiembre 17, 5 de la mañana (aprox.)_  
_La llegada del amanecer ha demostrado que subestimé la fuerza del viento y es posible que nos hayamos desviado ligeramente de nuestro rumbo. Tendré que ajustar el tiempo de llegada.»_

—¿No debería amanecer por allá? —preguntó Kai, señalando hacia uno de los costados de la embarcación.

El sol estaba saliendo en la dirección opuesta a la que la corriente los estaba llevando.

—¿Creo? —pronunció Tanishi, asintiendo con su cabeza a pesar de su dudosa respuesta.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró Hirakoba, quien había estado inclinado sobre la borda, muy ocupado vaciando su estómago durante la última hora. Alzó su rostro, todavía pálido, y entrecerró sus ojos mientras veía a Kite—. Estamos perdidos.

—No necesariamente —dijo Chinen, masajeando la espalda de Hirakoba—. Sabemos dónde está el oriente.

—Y usaremos eso pare guiarnos de regreso —aseguró Kite, esforzándose por mantener la calma como sus compañeros no lo estaban haciendo—. No perdimos los remos, así que podremos retomar el curso fácilmente.

Shiranui y Aragaki intercambiaron una mirada, luciendo tan poco convencidos como Hirakoba, pero segundos después comenzaron a remar.

* * *

_«Septiembre 17, 3 de la tarde (aprox.)_  
_Nuestras provisiones comienzan a escasear. Tendremos que hacer una parada en lugar de ir directamente a casa.» _

—Dame buenas noticias, Kei-kun —pidió Kai, con su vista fija hacia adelante mientras remaba.

Después de varios segundos, Tanishi respondió:  
—No veo nada.

—Yo tampoco —añadió Chinen, quien al igual que Tanishi estaba descansado después de ser relevado en los remos.

—Ni yo —dijo Aragaki. Shiranui suspiró sonoramente.

—Vamos a morir aquí —pronunció Hirakoba, soltando los remos y dejándose caer en el poco espacio libre del bote—. De deshidratación —continuó con un tono sombrío, mirando al cielo— o de inanición o de hipotermia...

—Deja de exagerar, Hirakoba-kun —lo interrumpió Kite, sin ningún interés en las formas en las que Hirakoba pensaba que perecerían—. Acabamos de comer y esta noche llegaremos. Ahora, sigue remando.

* * *

_«Septiembre 17, 10 de la noche (aprox.)_  
_Noche nublada, sin viento. No podremos avanzar mucho.» _

—Dijiste que llegaríamos —se quejó Hirakoba en voz alta—. ¿A dónde? ¿Al más allá?

—Hirakoba-kun —interrumpió Kite, sintiendo el inicio de un dolor de cabeza.

—Comer goya o morir —continuó Hirakoba antes de que Kite siquiera pudiera comenzar a pronunciar la usual amenaza—, esa es la cuestión.

Chinen resopló en un mal intento por contener una carcajada.

—¿Tienes goya? —cuestionó Tanishi, mirando esperanzado a Kite, al tiempo que su estómago rugió. Aragaki, por el contrario, parecía estar listo a saltar por la borda según la respuesta.

Contestar eso sería arriesgase a una insubordinación y ya tenían suficientes problemas ahora que apenas les quedaba una cantimplora con agua dulce, por lo que Kite cruzó sus brazos y entrecerró sus ojos.

—Escúchenme bien —dijo con lentitud, lamiendo sus labios ya resecos y observando a todos con seriedad—, mañana remaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas y no nos detendremos hasta llegar a tierra firme. ¿Entendieron?

—Ese es un no —señaló Shiranui con una expresión desolada.

—No voy a remar más —anunció Hirakoba—, si es que me despierto vivo.

* * *

_«Septiembre 18, 8 de la mañana (aprox.)_  
_Hemos tenido que recurrir a métodos alternos para conseguir alimentos. Eso nos ha obligado a hacer una pausa en nuestro viaje.» _

—¡Atrapé uno! —anunció Tanishi, saliendo del agua con un pez mediano en sus manos.

Kai silbó en apreciación e incluso Hirakoba sonrió cuando Chinen y Shiranui también resurgieron del agua con una captura similar.

Kite asintió con la cabeza, aprobando la impresionante hazaña de los tres.

—Bien hecho —añadió una vez atraparon un par más y volvieron a subir al bote, luciendo cansados pero satisfechos—. Por ahora no tendremos que preocuparnos por la comida y si llueve, estaremos listos para recolectar agua.

Todos aceptaron sus palabras y observaron en silencio los todavía vivos resultados de la pesca.

—¿Y cómo los preparamos? —cuestionó Aragaki después de un rato.

El silencio continuó.

* * *

_«Septiembre 18, 1 de la tarde (aprox.)_  
_Tierra a la vista. Nuestros esfuerzos no fueron en vano.» _

—¡Tierra! —el grito de Kai consiguió que todos alzaran sus cabezas y entornasen la vista para ver en la misma dirección que él—. ¡Veo un puerto!

—¡Nos salvamos! —exclamó Hirakoba una vez confirmó con sus propios ojos lo que Kai había visto.

—¡Podremos comer! —celebró Tanishi, remando con renovado vigor.

—Eso no parece Japón... —comentó Shiranui cuando estuvieron más cerca, con su vista fija en las inscripciones de algunos barcos. Kite frunció el ceño.

—No lo es —reafirmó Aragaki.

—Chinen-kun —preguntó Kite, consciente de lo que indicaban los kanjis en los barcos—, ¿hablas mandarín?

—No —respondió Chinen sin dejar de remar y luego de un segundo añadió—: pero hablo inglés.

Kite suspiró.

* * *

_«Septiembre 18, 2 de la tarde (aprox.) (Última página del diario)_  
_Hoy nos despedimos del bote que nos trajo hasta aquí, pero nuestro viaje apenas comienza.»_

—¿Y ahora qué? —cuestionó Hirakoba, mirando el minúsculo bote siendo llevado mar adentro por las olas de una manera más veloz de la que debería ser posible.

Al menos, pensó Kite mientras masajeó su temple, no era una gran pérdida y ninguno había dejado su maleta en la embarcación, por lo que no tenía sentido culpar a nadie por olvidar atar el bote una vez llegaron al puerto.

—Podemos buscar a alguien que nos lleve —sugirió Kai, señalando los diversos pescadores que los estaban observando con mal disimulada curiosidad.

—Nos costará —dijo Shiranui con el ceño fruncido.

—Y no tenemos dinero —indicó Aragaki.

Eso era cierto y Kite sospechaba que, mientras tuvieran que comunicarse con señas, no lograrían encontrar a alguien que pudiera llevarlos de regreso a Japón y aun si lo hacían, sería imposible convencerlo de que le pagarían con labor manual durante el recorrido.

—Por eso —dijo Kite— comenzaremos por reunir dinero para regresar.

—¿De nuevo? —pronunció Tanishi con la desolación siendo obvia en su voz.

—¿En otro templo? —preguntó Chinen, luciendo pensativo.

—¿Cuándo volveremos a casa? —cuestionó Hirakoba al mismo tiempo.

Kite fingió no escucharlo y asintió a las palabras de Chinen, seguro de que esa era la mejor opción.

¿Y cuándo lograrían regresar? Él mismo quería una respuesta y sin duda ninguno de sus compañeros podría dársela.


End file.
